<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owls Nest:Highschool Start! by Universes_Mystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818416">Owls Nest:Highschool Start!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universes_Mystery/pseuds/Universes_Mystery'>Universes_Mystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, and what doesn’t scream cringe than changing POV between chapters, everyones gettijg bullied, i will be simped for smh, into first pov, poggers mdude, self indulgent, switches POV because I didn’t like saying she when referring to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universes_Mystery/pseuds/Universes_Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it really her fault if it was so easy to stick her toe out and watch them fall flat. Not really, anyone would have done it. Bending down to drag Joenes by their backpack back onto their feet. Prez dusted off her hand on their face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Joenes was her doormat, in and out of school hours*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Lawsuits pending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone simps for me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owls Nest:Highschool Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn’t chaotic but that’s why we have other chapters. </p>
<p>This is to lure you into a false sense of security :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bell rang , signifying another day of hopes and dreams slowly being ruined. It also served as another day for prez, most sexiest being on earth, to return to her own hellhole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This year she hoped no one would annoy her so much that she had to write her plans of </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span> in code </span>
  <strike>
    <span>that she shamelessly ripped off the internet.</span>
    
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first five minutes were pleasant, walking on the courtyard wind blowing her hair behind. At least until someone decided the best way to ruin someone’s morning was to </span>
  <b>t a l k. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tripping over their own feet, Fox came along, “Ah hi Prez! Good morning!” They ran past Prez within the same moment which was probably a good thing. Seriously who thought that being nice was the only personality people could have. At least Fox’s childhood friend Owl, was entertaining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>If you could count entertainment as watching them bump into the lockers and almost trip down the stairs then-</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Off topic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another year of hormones and awkwardness and just Teenagers. Prez could do this, she was sexy. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Most importantly, Joenes could be seen stumbling around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it really her fault if it was so easy to stick her toe out and watch them fall flat. Not really, anyone would have done it. Bending down to drag Joenes by their backpack back onto their feet. Prez dusted off her hand on their face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because Joenes was her doormat, in and out of school hours*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*Lawsuits pending</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joenes thanked her, probably saying something equivalent to, “Prez you’re so cool can I have your autograph for the thirtieth time.” But she had OTHER things on her mind. Most importantly stuff like what was in her lunchbox. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to keep her lunch a surprise when it came around but she was also hungry. What a dilemma. However, being the hero of this story, Prez quickly turned to Joenes who blinked at her, probably surprised that someone as great as yours truly would ever make </span>
  <em>
    <span>eye contact</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s ok if Joenes was speechless, it just meant </span>
  <b>they couldn’t complain as she dug into their stuff for money or food.</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever came first to be honest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paying the protests no mind, Prez was lucky to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>both. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>S c o r e.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stuffed the pop tart into her back pocket and shoved the wallet into her backpack. Because you couldn’t trust drug-addicted walking hormones in these parts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang a second time, signalling that it was time for homeroom. Prez couldn’t help but sigh, guess she’d have to eat in class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Homeroom was as boring as ever, the only fun part was watching the faceless substitute stumble over their words. Well that’s not fair, there was something entertaining that happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes glided to the small group in the corner, consisting of Owl, moonpaw, and like two other people she couldn’t give a shit about. They were panicking over something on their phones, even playing hot potato for a second. Although Prez was curious with what was happening she was even more happy to watch their facial expressions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang and the whole class moved to get to their next class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should have called in sick. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prez tapped her foot impatiently, Joenes was late and so was the rest of the whole group. ‘Owls nest’ is what they called themselves although she would have liked it to have been ‘Prez’s worshippers’ but you can’t win at everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Ok so she was about to fucking break something it’s been forever, </span><span><strike>one minute</strike>,</span> <em><span>can they do anything, </span></em><span>she thought walking into the halls rapidly. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fine if they won’t come to her she’ll come to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The click of her heels echoed in the empty hallways. Everyone usually went outside during lunch as it’s one thing to be cooped up inside all day and another to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay cooped up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small hint of voices made her quickly change directions, she could recognize those voices anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found the hallway leading to a group of people near the steps. Owl, Fox, An, and a few others were being cornered by two jocks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cliche</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she couldn’t help but think. There were two more people, closer to the stairs than she personally would’ve liked. In any other situation she’d probably stay and watch, as no one seemed in immediate danger until she-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck please tell me is not arrogant enough to hold Joenes near the stairs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now this might be hypocritical but bullying wasn’t something she tolerated. Some might be a critic saying she was also a bully but she likes to point out a clear line between bullies and her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>See she was actually friendly with the people </span>
  <strike>
    <span>victims</span>
  </strike>
  <span> she chooses to be...</span>
  <em>
    <span>aggressive </span>
  </em>
  <span>with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more she </span>
  <strike>
    <span>bullied</span>
  </strike>
  <span> was aggressive with the closer they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thems the facts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However she thought she made it clear that being aggressive with any of her friends, especially the close ones, were off limits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>Maybe making Joenes and Friends walk around in ahego hoodies and hoping it conveyed a message was asking for much. </span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, violence was not cute unless she was the one throwing the fist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is what she did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But ow holy fuck what is his head made of, rocks?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen stumbled back tripping-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oops.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-down the very same stairs that they tried to shove joenes off of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two jocks yelped and scrambled down the stairs to help their leader. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However prez had better things to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Which was making amends.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In hopes to show my apologies, she reached into her pocket taking the wallet she had asked for politely earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Handing it over, she patted herself on the back noting a job well done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just because it was thirty dollars lighter didn’t mean it was worthless. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dragged them all to the others already sitting in a circle and making flower crowns like a fairy circle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made sure her flower crown had a lot of pretty colors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overall the day was ok-ish. Honestly it was really boring But what can you do besides </span>
  <em>
    <span>arson. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There would always be a permanent mark on her record for that attempting that day endeavor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, prom was approaching and it wouldn’t make sense for her to not even run. As representative of their group for being part of the small percentage in ‘Owls Nest’ to actually grow a pair, it wouldn’t be fair to let anyone take the throne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing screamed friendship than signing up for chaos right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prez strolled back home, giving a short baby-faced highschooler the finger before skipping away ignoring Aqua yelling profanities back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ngl the next chapter imma start doing first pov cuz nothing screams cringe than that, and what’s highschool without r e g r e t s</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>